Hyperbaric chambers are devices which create sealed environments for the application of therapeutic gases to hasten healing of lesions or wounds on a patient's body. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,644, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The introduction of pressurized oxygen into such an encapsulated environment promotes healing of various types of lesions and wounds. In particular, the treatment of lesions and wounds with hyperbaric chambers, in conjunction with various stimuli, promotes granulation, raises the capillary blood oxygen pressure and increases expression of angiogenesis related growth function VEGF, HB EGI and KGF, thereby stimulating leukocyte function necessary to suppress bacterial proliferation. The introduction of humidity into hyperbaric chambers can also produce positive results.
When hyperbaric chambers were first introduced for healing lesions and wounds, they encompassed the entire body. As time progressed, hyperbaric chambers became more sophisticated and included multiple functions, and topical hyperbaric chambers also were developed, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,644.
There still exists a need, however, for a hyperbaric wound treatment apparatus and method for treating a variety of wounds or lesions on a patient's body with high efficacy and a short treatment time.